Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Dracaena marginata cultivar Tarzan.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena marginata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Tarzan.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Homestead, Fla. in 1998 as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unidentified selection of Dracaena marginata, not patented. The new Dracaena was observed by the Inventor as a single plant within a large population of plants of the unidentified Dracaena marginata selection.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at Homestead, Fla. since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Dracaena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Dracaena has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Tarzanxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Tarzanxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright growth habit.
2. Slender stems.
3. Linear and fleshy leaves that are glossy dark green in color with dark purple-colored margins.
4. Excellent keeping quality; durable.
Plants of the new Dracaena can be compared to plants of the parent selection and other selections of Dracaena marginata known to the Inventor. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Homestead, Fla., plants of the new Dracaena differed from plants of the parent selection and other known selections of Dracaena marginata in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Dracaena grew more slowly than plants of the parent selection and other known selections of Dracaena marginata. 
2. Plants of the new Dracaena had more leaves and were denser and bushier than plants of the parent selection and other known selections of Dracaena marginata. 
3. Plants of the new Dracaena had narrower stems than plants of the parent selection and other known selections of Dracaena marginata. 
4. Plants of the new Dracaena had longer and broader leaves than plants of the parent selection and other known selections of Dracaena marginata. 
5. Plants of the new Dracaena were most resistant to pests common to Dracaenas than plants of the parent selection and other known selections of Dracaena marginata.